A Moment of Love
by MoonlightTea
Summary: A collection of missing-moment one-shots. Chuck/Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so any feedback would be super appreciated. Hope you enjoy! -S**

* * *

 _A moment of love  
A dream  
A laugh_  
 _A kiss  
A cry  
Our rights  
Our wrongs_

* * *

 **1x12**

She had waited until the girls' locker room was empty before getting changed. Friends and peers could already be heard laughing and splashing around in the pool as she tied her red and white bikini top into place.

She gripped the second pair of flimsy strings with her fingers, pulling them behind her neck.

She gasped.

Warm hands had suddenly covered her own, "Let me help you with that."

Whipping around, she was faced with a smirking Chuck Bass.

"Aren't we looking well, Waldorf," He remarked, dragging his twinkling eyes down and up her bikini-clad figure. "Nice holiday?"

"No, actually," she spat, taking a step back. "Who invited you?"

"Nathaniel, of course,"

She tensed up at the sound of her boyfriend's name. Chuck's eyes were knowing and his smirk deepened.

"Don't worry, Princess, Nate's as clueless as ever." He took a step forward, fingering the ruffles of her tiny bathing suit bottoms.

She slapped his hand away, eyes glaring. "I know that, you bastard! Did you think I hadn't seen Nate since you got back?" Now it was her turn to smirk.

Chuck's face fell into a hard expression. "Don't push me, Blair," He threatened.

"You wouldn't," she said it rhetorically, a smile in her eyes. "Nate's your only friend. You wouldn't throw that away."

"Don't be so sure," Their faces were an inch apart, their eyes locked in battle—and something else. "Sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me."

"What emotions?"

He grabbed her waist, pulling her lips to his. She struggled for half a second before falling into him, her hands reaching up to grasp the hair at the back of his head.

Their mouths pressed and pulled, their tongues fighting for control, as Chuck ran his hands up and down the bare skin of Blair's back, lowering them to grasp her round-

Blair grunted, pushing Chuck away with surprising force. She straightened her bikini top and wiped at her mouth, while Chuck arranged his hair and purposefully licked his lips.

Blair glared. Chuck smirked.

"I knew you missed me," he drawled.

Blair scrunched her face up indignantly, her lips parting as if to say something, but no words came out.

"You're repulsive, Chuck," she finally settled on.

"Your words have this bad habit of never matching your actions, Blair."

She swallowed, once again at a loss for a retort.

"Blair?"

They both tensed up this time.

"Yes?" Blair called back, voice uneven.

"Are you coming? The water's great," Nate's enthusiastic voice echoed through the locker room.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Blair called, trying to match the frivolity of his tone and failing.

No response came and after a few seconds of silence, she relaxed. Taking a deep, shaky breath, her eyes locked back with Chuck's dark ones.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have a good time with my _boyfriend_." She brushed past him, headed for the exit.

"Give me that," he spoke up behind her.

"What?" Her brows furrowed.

He was pointing to her chest. Blair looked down and remembered the key attached to a long black string dangling from her neck.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Just do it," He grabbed onto the string, pulling it over her head. His fingers brushed against her neck, sending shivers through both of them.

She eyed him suspiciously as he secured the key around his own neck. "You're not… trying to _protect me_ , are you?"

"Don't be stupid," He said coldly. "I just like to be in charge," He leaned into her. "You should know that by now."

She slapped him away angrily, but her eyes stayed solemn, lingering on his for a moment longer. Then, without another word, she slowly turned and walked away, leaving Chuck gazing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to IBass, iALLIEgator and Guest for your reviews and thank you to anyone else out there who may be reading. I hope you enjoy this second installment!**

* * *

 **2x13**

He had never felt more exposed and less alone than he did in that moment. He rocked himself back into her, a silent plea for her to hold on tighter. She never did disappoint.

He hadn't planned on this—could've never imagined the flood of relief that would mix with the pain as he came undone in her arms.

The seconds faded, his tears slowly ceasing, his body slowly stilling and his little-remaining energy slowly draining. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt her gently lowering his body. He subconsciously lifted his feet onto the bed as she laid his head on the pillow that smelled like her.

...

The first thing he registered, before his eyes were even open, was a warm body pressed firmly behind his own and a soft arm draped over his side.

He allowed himself to revel in it—this feeling of serenity he didn't think he'd ever known; allowed the butterflies in his stomach to flutter, the hand around his heart to squeeze. But a lump soon rose in his throat and the hand squeezed tighter, painfully, because he knew it wouldn't last—couldn't last.

The longer he indulged himself, the harder it would be.

So he opened his eyes, ever-so-slowly lifting her hand with his own and inching out from beneath her grasp.

Kneeling beside her bed, his eyes landed on her uncharacteristically peaceful face, taking in her dark lashes, her supple lips, her perfect nose that he wished were pressed against his right then as it had been so many times before. He knew he could stare for hours and the thought made him want to hurt himself, so he looked away.

He couldn't stay.

He knew himself, knew how deep his demons ran and knew how closely his father's death had brought them to the surface. He would destroy her, more than he already had—it was his way.

He couldn't ignore it anymore and it hit him like a blow to the stomach, how incredible it was that a girl like Blair Cornelia Waldorf had wasted as much time on him as she had.

 _Because I love you._

He didn't know what she was thinking—didn't know what illusions she was under. What she saw in him he would never know.

 _We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck._

He screwed his eyes shut, inwardly begging the memory to vanish, knowing all the while that he'd never be so lucky, that her words would haunt him for a long time to come.

Instead, he replaced the memory with others. His mind concocted a montage of all the broken-hearted faces of Blair's that he'd been on the other end of—that he'd been at the root of. He used it as motivation to stand himself up, pull himself away. When she woke to find herself alone, she'd wear that face again, but he vowed it would be by his doing for the last time.

He had to hurt her one last time.

He padded over to her desk in the moon-lit room. He found a pen and a blank sheet of paper and began to write. When he was done, he padded back to the bed, laying the note down on the pillow beside her.

He lingered, his empty eyes roaming over her; he took in her smooth legs (that would never wrap around his waist again), the curves of her body wrapped in white silk (that he'd never undress), her flowing hair (that he'd never run his fingers through), her delicate hands (that he'd never hold in his) and, once more, her sleeping face (that would always take his breath away).

He let it sink in that this was the last time he would find himself in such an intimate position with the girl who he could never admit had stolen his heart.

Then he turned his eyes, turned to stone, disappeared.

 _I'm sorry for everything._

 _You deserve much better._

 _Don't come looking for me._

 _-Chuck_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! Here is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1x10**

A pin—that was all it had taken for her to flip in a matter of seconds— _a fucking heart-shaped pin_ , Chuck thought resentfully, a concerning desire to strangle his best friend bubbling up inside of him. What was Nate's deal? He'd spent years secretly yearning to be free of Blair and now that she was finally done hanging on to him, he was suddenly interested? _Fickle fuck._

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Blair and Nate bade their friendly, civil farewells, Nate promising to text Blair the address for his tux fitting.

A second later, Chuck heard Blair lightly bounding up the staircase and he steadied himself, composing his face. He noted with disdain that she was practically _skipping_ as she came back into her room, a content little smile playing on her lips. She spared him and his accusatory expression a quick glance as she flitted over to her vanity, sitting down and casually rummaging through a drawer, acting as if she didn't feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"What did he want?" Chuck finally spoke, attempting nonchalance and dripping contempt instead.

"Hm?" Blair looked up. "Oh, nothing," She shrugged, mindlessly sweeping a blush-covered brush over her cheeks.

Her innocent facade drove to further aggravate him and he decided he wasn't in the mood for games. Now was a good time for honesty.

"Really?" His eyebrows rose. "Cause from here it sounded like you were being played, Waldorf."

Her hand dropped and she smiled incredulously, turning to face him. " _Spying_ , Chuck? You _really_ are mastering the jealous boyfriend routine. It would be cute if it weren't so creepy."

"Don't flatter yourself. I simply find it nauseating how easily he can manipulate you," Chuck snarled.

"Nate doesn't manipulate," She stated. "You should know that seeing as how he's your best friend and all." She snapped her compact shut, placing it along with the brush back in its drawer. She didn't want to face a sniping match with Chuck right now nor did she want to face the confused emotions that rolled around inside of her—towards him, towards Nate, towards herself; she didn't want to deal with any of it, so she stood up and strolled over to her bed, starting up another needless task by straightening out the corners of her duvet.

Chuck followed, unwilling to relent. "When are you going to let go of your white-picket-fence-fantasies and realize you and Nathaniel have nothing in common?"

"White picket fence?" Blair scrunched her nose up. "Hardly."

"Why do you delude yourself?" He continued, his voice stabbing at her. "You're not meant to be with Nate."

"And who am I meant to be with—you?" She asked amusedly. "Do _you_ want to marry me, Chuck?" She teased.

His face darkened further. "Sorry, sweetheart, marriage isn't in the cards for me."

"My loss, I'm sure,"

"He doesn't love you."

 _Slap_

Silence and tension filled the room as her eyes pierced into his. "You don't know a thing about me and Nate's relationship," she enunciated each word slowly.

He was undeterred. "I know he wants Serena; always has, always will."

 _Punch_

"Get out, Chuck!"

"Someone needs to tell you the truth and it's not going to be either of them," he pushed.

"I said get out!" She screeched, marching up to him and shoving him towards the door.

He put his hands up in surrender, planting his feet to the ground. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I don't know anything. Just forget I ever spoke."

She continued shoving at him unsuccessfully. "Leave, Bass," she demanded.

"What if I keep my mouth shut?" He bargained.

"Not possible." She had him halfway to the door.

"Blair," he said earnestly, causing her struggling to pause and her eyes to reluctantly meet his. He made a gesture of locking his mouth and throwing away the key. Her expression remained steely but she dropped her arms, folding them across her chest instead.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke. "You really don't know what you're talking about."

"I know," he smirked, willing to concede if it meant not being kicked out. "That's why you can't hold anything against me. Besides," he stepped closer, his fingers grazing her side. "Your love life is the last part of you that interests me." His eyes lowered suggestively.

Blair's face was still hard when her arms reached out to shove him again, this time in the direction of her bed.

The springs squeaked as his body hit the mattress, Blair crawling on top of him, straddling him as she had been no more than fifteen minutes ago. He grinned with pleasure, propping himself up to meet her lips. Blair pushed him back down firmly and started to unbutton his shirt as he stared up at her, lids heavy with desire.

Buttons done, she flung his shirt aside, raking her ruby red nails slowly and harshly down his chest. He took a sharp intake of breath and her head swooped down, her next assault focused on his lips. He ran his hands roughly over her body while she grabbed at his neck, their mouths making love—or was it hate?

"Are you really going to Cotillion with Nate?" It slipped out without his permission.

Blair sighed, sitting up. "What happened to keeping your mouth shut?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." He forced a smirk. "As Nate's best friend, I think I deserve to know your intentions."

"You deserve nothing." She glowered. "Luckily for you, I'm feeling generous today." She began to undo his belt, a low moan escaping the back of his throat and his pants tightening painfully.

"You really do need to learn to behave yourself, Bass."

His belt landed on the floor with a thud.


End file.
